Unknell'd, Uncofin'd, and Unknown
by rata2
Summary: "Read the letter and don't bring up the dead anymore...," he added as he left the living room... (CONSERVATIVE VIEWS PRESENTED! DON'T LIKE? THEN DON'T READ!)


_**WARNING: CONSERVATIVE ABORTION VIEWS HERE!**_

_**DON'T READ IF YOU ARE PRO-MURDER. FIND SOMEONE ELSE TO BOTHER TO DAY!**_

* * *

"Okay, my wild stallions," said Garcia as she stood up to present the new case to the team. "We have a very odd case out in Clare City," she paused as she brought up a single picture. "This is Doctor Wilson Trent. He was found dead in his house. The cause of death was some sort of poisoning. The coroner believes that he was injected with the a poison about an hour to two hours before his death through the usage of a needle." Garcia shuttered. "The coroner is not sure about what poisoned the men until he gets the laboratory results in a couple of days. Then there was three murders in Becken City. Doctor Jean Latex, Doctor William Flow, and Doctor Jason Redus all within the time period of one week."

"It could be a revenge killing," suggested Reid.

"It could be. The person that is killing these men feels that she poisoned his or her life somehow?" suggested Kate.

"Yeah," I am leaning toward the unsub being a woman because of the method of killing, " said Morgan.

"But why target the brain. Why not the heart?" asked Rossi.

"It could be that the victims said something to her and she blamed it on the brain?" suggested JJ.

"And that reminds me," interrupted Garcia. "You will be working with Sheriff Stilinski. There is not official police force in Clare City since Clare is such a tiny town. They are relying on Becken City to represent their single murder since they don't have any resources to bring the person to justice over these murders."

A few hours later the team was walking into a rather small and crowed building.

"Ah," said Sheriff Stilinski. "You'll have to pardon the tight quarters. We wanted to get a new building with a new millage but the public school her also but in a millage for a new school. They won and we lost," he let out a humorless laugh. "We have a few computers but they are all out of date and I am sorry but if you need to uses them you will have to wait awhile. With all this paperwork that we have to file," he grinned at the team.

"I guess we'll have to call Garcia," said Morgan. "I'll do it," he generously volunteered.

"Wow," muttered Kate under her breathe, "Stilinski wasn't joking when he said tight quarters." She winced as she nearly knocked over a large pile of paper work over.

"Hey," began Morgan, "I'm putting you on speaker phone."

"So guys," said Garcia over the phone, "The only thing that I could link all the victims to is that they all worked at different abortion clinics. Apparently there was a pro-choice rally and both Flow and Redus flew out for that conference. Apparently to give encouragement and the medical field's stamp of approval for abortion."

"You know it could be Marie Coal," suggested a deputy who was listening in on the conversation.

"Who is she?" asked Hotch.

"She is a religious nut is what she is. Some how convinced that until America stops all abortions that God will continue to plague Americans with all sorts of plagues. Don't really care for her because she is so dogmatic. Anyway, we have had a some issues with her," continued the deputy blissfully unaware of the death glares that Sheriff Stilinski was giving him.

"What did she do?" asked Reid.

"Spray painted Trent's garage door. She spray painted the word's 'Monsters Like You Bed in Hell with Hitler,' then she had the audacity to claim that she didn't do that," said the deputy as Stilinski's as he cell-phone began to ring. "Hello," Stilinski greeted. "Oh, hi! Listen I am gonna put you on speaker phone."

"Sheriff Stilinski," greeted a young man's voice. "I finished running the toxicology reports. The toxin that killed them was salt poisoning. The major salt overdose caused his brain to start to hemorrhage. I also ran all the prints in the house and there were two on an exterior door that matched up with a Mr. Dale Sherbert."

"Thank-you, Gordon," said Stilinski as he hung up.

"Finger-prints?" Rossi cooked one eyebrow upward. "You never told us that there were fingerprints."

"Yes, there were two on the inside of an exterior door," said Stilinski.

"Well, that still can't prove that Sherbert was at the house at the time of the murder," mused Hotch.

"No, but we can still question him," said Stilinski. "Honestly I think that he makes a better candidate than Maria. Maria prefers words to action."

"Pardon me, but he said that she spray painted Trent's garage door," said Morgan.

"Yeah, but where is the motive?" argued Stilinski. "Mr. Serbert's wife had an affair with his best friend. When she got pregnant she decided the best way to cover up the affair was to have an abortion. Which she did. But Trent accidentally flubbed up on the procedure and by the time the bleeding was stopped she had bleed out. Some how he served a main artery down there and she bled to death before he even realized what was happening. It was ruled an accident. Sherbert was devastated. He claimed he could have dealt with the affair and illegitimate child but why did she feel she need to hid the whole sordid affair. Sherbert blamed Trent. Went to Trent's house and threatened to murder Trent's one month old daughter."

"What happened?" asked Hotch.

"We sent him to jail for aggravated assault because he put Trent in the hospital with three broken ribs, a broken nose, and four missing teeth. He got about three years but was released on parole for good behavior," said Stilinski.

"We need to question them both," said Hotch.

"Alright," said Stilinski, "Let's go talk to them."

"You're not bringing them down to the police station?" inquired Rossi.

"No, plus it will be quicker since there are only four deputies patrolling the whole Easter Country," continued Stilinski.

About ten minutes later the team pulled up at Maria's house. While on the small size, what Maria's house lacked in size it made up for in color. The siding on the house was painted many different and bright colors. A couple of very plumb chickens happily were scratching at something near a clothesline. A lazy short haired feline looked up from a bright yellow rocking chair and then curled up again with his back to the visitors.

"Maria," greet Stilinski as he caught sight of a short Asian-American woman who was coming around from behind the house holding a large laundry tub full of some dark leafy green.

"Hey," she greeted pushing a large clump of hair out of her eyes. "What's up, Sheriff?"

"This is Special Supervisory Agents Aaron Hotchner, Doctor Spencer Reid, and JJ from the FBI. They have to ask you some questions."

"I see," said Maria very slowly. "and just what might this be about?"

"It could be nothing," said Hotch. "We just have some questions about somethings."

"Right," said Maria. "Well, let me contact my lawyer and consult with her."

"Are you guilty?" asked Hotch.

"Not that I know of," responded Maria.

"Then, you don't need a lawyer," said Hotch.

Maria raise an eyebrow and very coldly said, "Either you can wait for me to call me lawyer or you can get off my property."

"Would you come down to the police station for an interview at eight tomorrow?" asked Stilinski gently.

"Certainly," said Maria. Then with a curt nod of the head she said, "I must be going. Come along Fluffy Tail." The cat shook its head sadly and walked into the house with its tail slumped.

"You are certainly trusting," remarked Hotch as the team returned back to the SUV.

"Yeah," nodded Stilinski. "She and I know each other."

"Well," promoted Reid.

"Sorta, she and my wife were close. She suffers from a mild form of autism and our son was born autistic. She really helped us through that time," added Stilinski.

"Aren't you worried that you two are too close to cause a problems in the investigation?" asked Reid.

"No," said Stilinski. "I know that she didn't kill those men."

"And, how would you know that?" asked JJ.

"She has a special needs sister, whom she is sole guardian of. If she killed someone and went to prison her sister would be sent to a nursing home or a mental institution since her sister is incapable of taking care of herself," said Stilinski.

"We're here," he said pulling up to a very run down house. "Now far warning Sherbert tends to have a vulgar mouth on him so don't take it personally the things that he might say.

Stilinski got out of the car, marched up the stairs to the door, and vigorously knocked on the door. "Sherbert," he called out.

"What you want!" snapped a disheveled man as he yanked the door open.

"These are Special Agents Aaron Hotchner, Doctor Spencer Reid, and Jennifer Jareau, and they have some questions to ask you. May we all come in?"

"#%Q #%," cursed Sherbert before he walked away saying, "Come in."

Sherbert walked to an antique chair that had definitely seen better days. "Well!" he snapped at the team as soon as he was sitting down. "I've gotta come up with the questions too?"

"Mr. Sherbert," began Hotch. "Do you remember Doctor Trent?"

"You mean that $!##!#%# #%#$% #%#$ Doctor,"snarled out Sherbert.

"Yes, did you know that he was dead?" asked Reid.

"No, but #% and !# $%$ and #$%#$ and $#%#$ that he is dead. He was such as # $%#," snapped Sherbert. "If you are expecting my to cry a river of tears over his death you have come to the wrong spot. "

"You're fingerprints were on his door," began Hotch.

"That doesn't tell you anything," interrupted Sherbert.

"I could have left those fingerprints from the last time that I was there at that # $%! #% # % #% !# $% #% house."

"Right," said Stilinski. "Well stay here in town until we have complete our investigation."

The next day bright and early Maria arrived at the interview with her layer with her.

"So," began Hotch sternly. "Did you know that Doctor Trent was found dead late week?"

"Yes," said Maria.

"Did you also know that Doctor Jean Latex, Doctor William Flow, and Doctor Jason Redus were also killed here?"

"Yes," said Maria.

"Where were you on Friday the 6th of last week?" asked Hotch.

"At home," said Maria.

"Can anyone verify that account?" asked Hotch.

"No," said Maria.

"Excuse me," said Stella who was Maria's lawyer, "I want to know why my clients is being asked all these questions?"

"She is a suspect in these murders," responded Hotch.

"And what evidence do you have against her?" demand Stella.

"You obviously have a history with Doctor Trent. Maybe you went to confront him about something and maybe you got carried away and accidentally killed him," began Hotch.

Behind the viewing glass, Stilinski snorted. "You're kidding me, right?" he asked looked at JJ.

"My client did not kill any of the people and unless you are going to charge my client with murder then you need to let her go," insisted Stella.

"No, but we can hold your for twenty-four hours," said Hotch sternly as he got up.

"You can't do that," said Stella. "My client is a guardian to a special needs sister that needs to be constantly monitored."

"Then confess," said Hotch. Just then someone knocked on the door.

"Yes!" snapped Hotch.

"Sir," said a secretary. "I just got a call from a Mr. Bane. He claims that he knows who is doing all these killings. Anyway he is right here," continued the secretary.

"Right," nodded Hotch. As he walked out of the room he said, "I won't hold you but I want you to understand that you are not to leave town until this investigation is finished."

"Mr. and Mrs. Bane..." Hotch could her JJ trying to calm the couple down.

"Mr. and Mrs. Bane, "I'm Aaron Hotchner for the FBI. You said that you thought that you knew who had committed theses murders?"

"Yes," said Mrs. Bane. "Our daughter, Nancy, she slept with another young man, Boyd was his name. Anyway, we didn't want her to keep the baby so we pressured her into taking proper measures. Nancy never really forgave us for saving her life."

"Mr. Bane, do you have something to say?" asked Hotch as he noticed the way that man fidgeted in his seat.

"Yes, I do. Our daughter may have been sixteen but she knew what she want. She loved Boyd and he loved her. They were planning to get married and have that baby. But she," he nodded toward his wife, "was dead set against it."

"Any reason why?" asked Hotch.

"Boyd was a black. You know how they are. Such a shiftless race. Always taking handouts. Anyway I didn't want my daughter to be trapped in poverty, for she certainly would be if she married that man and had that thing insider her," spat out Mrs. Bane.

"I disagree," said Bane. "They loved each other. Yes, time would have been tight for them but they would have been happy."

"Men," Mrs. Bane shook her head, "they are pigs. Not an ounce of wisdom in their brains. It's sad really. Erica now lives in a mansion with her husband, Danny, and they had two beautiful blond-haired and blue eyed daughters. My, my. It is so sweet. And that house is truly one to die for. Plus she is a head of some large investment firm making millions of dollars a year," smiled Mrs. Bane. "She really has a better life then she would have had if she had not taken the proper medical measures."

"You have something to add?" asked Hotch as he glanced over at an unhappily squirming Mr. Bane.

"Yes," he sighed. "My daughter just got divorced from Danny. He was bi-sexual and he met another man that he truly loved. So he left Erica, everything. The house, cars, and job. He just requested that he and his new partner be granted visitation right to the two daughters. But the stock market has been doing poorly of late and Erica ended up loosing the house and job. She transferred full custody of the children to Danny and Rick, Danny's partner. She moved to Cricket Bend, Montana," added Mr. Bane softly.

"What!" snapped Mrs. Bane. "Oh, no this is so bad. What am I going to do? How am I going to repair this damage to our family name. I am cursed!" she wailed. "I was given an ungrateful daughter and..." she broke down in sobbing. "Oh, the Hudson family are going to be so happy about this. I can just see Mrs. Hudson asking me if I would like to wear a broken heart and go to the charity meal, oh..." she stood up crying loudly.

Mr. Bane also got up and rushed after his wife trying to calm her down.

"That went well, remarked Rossi very sarcastically.

"Regardless, we should speak to Boyd," said Hotch. "Sheriff do you know where Boyd lives?"

"Yeah," nodded Stilinski. "I can take you there."

"Right, then let's all go," said Hotch.

About thirty minuets later they arrived at Boyd's house.

"Boyd," greeted Sheriff Stilinski. "This is Special Supervisor Agent's Arron Hotchner, David Rossi, Derek Morgan, Doctor Reid, JJ, and Kate Callehen. May we come in?"

Boyd a very large man, just simply nodded.

"Boyd," began Morgan, for it had been agreed that Morgan should take the lead with this witness or possible suspect, "We are looking into the murders that have happened recently. Anyway, I was told by a Mrs. and Mr. Bane that you could be a possible suspect."

"I see," said Boyd in a calm and almost indifferent sounding voice. "The Banes suspect it is me after what happened to my daughter."

"Could you tell us what happened?" asked JJ synthetically.

Boyd sighed as he started to sort green beans in different piles based of size. "When I met Erica, it was truly love at first sight. I never believed in all that nonsense about soul mates. But when I saw her I knew that she was to my wife. Unfortunately we got carried away with our hormones and lack of self-control. We had sexual intercourse just once and we even used a condom. But she still ended up with child. But she wanted the baby. I wanted the baby," Boyd paused staring out into the middle distance.

"Mr." began JJ.

"Then one day she was gone. Gone to an all girls boarding school in England without a word to me. I went by the Bane's house. Mrs. Bane came out of the house with a butcher knife and told me that if I didn't get off her lawn she'd kill my right then and there. I begged. She told me that Nancy had come to her senses and would never marry the likes of me let alone let that mutant thing inside her come out alive," Boyd swallowed. Several large tears ran down his wrinkled cheek. "For years, oh, Lord, for years I couldn't forgive her for what she had done. Then I got a letter. I could hardly bare to read it but finally I did," Boyd stood up and pulled a small box off the shell. "Here," he said in a flat tone, "read the letter and don't bring up the dead anymore. You know your way to the door," he added as he left the living room and headed into the kitchen. The dividing door slammed shut.

Back in the car JJ carefully unfold the letter. It was yellow with old age and one could clearly see all the tears shed over this letter. "Dear Boyd," JJ began to read..."

~~~The letter~~~

Dear Boyd,

I'm sorry. I know that that isn't enough but please hear me out. That night that I came home, my parents were there. My mother pleaded with me to take care of this problem by murdering our child. I refused. Finally my mother stood up. She walked over to a drawer behind my and before I could react she had stabbed a needle into my neck. I was out like a light. When I woke up, I was on a plane flight with my Father.

My father told me that my mother and he drove me to Doctor Trent's office. There he preformed the abortion off the record for about five hundred dollars. My dad told me that I was going to be finished up high school in a boarding school in England. He told me that the things that I would need were pack up and already on their way. He told me that I was not to come home until I had gotten my high school diploma and was enrolled in college.

I tried to write to you but the school never would send the letters. Instead they would re-address them to someone else. I didn't know that until, I received a phone call from that said person asking me if I knew that a Vernon Milton Boyd was not living there. I stopped sending the letters.

I went on and finished high school. Came back and my mother had already gotten my into MIT. There I received a Masters in Business. After that me father secured for me a job at Tarter Investment Firm. Shortly afterward, my mother told me to talk to Danny Anderson. He was in the same boat as I was. His parents wanted him to marry into a wealthy white family. We agree to get married since it would get rid of our parent issues.

Then our parents wanted use to have children. Danny's fifteenth cousin ten times removed died in a horrible car accident. Her two daughter were placed into foster care. Danny decided to adopt them to rid us with out parents incessant nagging. We were happy. I still felt as if I was living with half my heart missing but I was slowly learning to ignore that sensation.

Then one day, Danny met a man named Rick. Rick made Danny much more happy then I could have ever made him. I not could stand in the way of Danny. He and I got divorced and he married Rick. I lost nearly all my money except six million dollars when Tarter Investment Firm was discovered to be a pyramid scheme. I never knew that it was a pyramid scheme but in such a volatile field as investments guilt by association is enough to ruin one's career. I ended up loosing everything. I turned custody of the girls over to Danny and Rick. I then left New York.

I am now living in Cricket Bend, Montana on a one hundred acre dude ranch. I ended up joining a society that is called "Rachel." There they help women overcome the scares of abortion. The leader, Brianna tells me that there is forgiveness through Jesus Christ and if I had truly asked for forgiveness that then I need to forgive myself for what I did.

I know you are wondering why I have not come back to you. Truth is I haven't forgiven myself for what had happened. I don't think that I ever will. My aunt Maria offered my shelter from my parents but I refused her offer. I lost our child as a result of my stupidity.

Sincerely,  
Nancy Malin

~~~End letter~~~

"Hey, Garcia?" asked Morgan as soon as he had heard her strange phone greeting. "Would you look into a Nancy Malin? See if she has been out Montana? Also take a look a Boyd. There is something off about that man," added Morgan.

"Well," began Garcia her voice on speakerphone being clearly heard to all the SUV's occupants. "I am looking. Hmm...Nancy has been in Montana since she arrived there. Her parents are living in Clara city. She has an Uncle Davis, who," began Garcia brightly. "Oh... that is not good."

"What is it?" asked Hotch.

"He are arrested for child molestation about five years ago. Apparently he tried to molest Melissa Holder-Bane's three year old son but he was stopped when Holder-Bane's six year old son called the police on his uncle. It looks like since the police caught him red handed that he is getting the maximum sentence."

"Anything on Boyd?" asked Morgan.

"Checking...Looks all good. The regular bills. Wow...that is weird," muttered a frustrated Garcia.

"What is it?" demanded Hotch.

"Boyd is the registered father of a young girl, named Erica. She is a confirmed epileptic and wow, she has third degree burns all over her face. Apparently Boyd went to Gladstone Memorial Hospital to obtain a birth certificate. He filled out the father's name as Vernon Milton Boyd and he left the mother's side blank. There were listed no relatives and it looks like at that he and Eric disappeared from the earth. They re-appearing about ten years ago. Boyd returned here to open a new landscaping company that is really struggling."

"Where is Erica?" asked Morgan.

"Well, Eric showed up at Wile-Willy college. She got a GED and then received a bachelors in business all in six years. After that she was hired as an HR agent for the Blackstone Drilling Company. It is a company that drills for gold on land and off land. But it looks like she is back home and she is staying at Rose's Inn..."

"Rose's Inn is just a mile up from here," interrupted Stilinski."

"Turn in," ordered Hotch. "We shall talk to Erica."

Less than five minutes the team was sitting inside a small inn room. A young woman was sitting nearby in a chair as the rest of the team stood or sat in various places around the room.

"You have questions?" came a raspy voice from behind the veil.

"Yes," began Hotch. "Are you Erica..."

"Erica Park," replied the woman. "I know but trust me you will not like to see what is under this veil. As for the murders, Daddy called me and told me that it wouldn't be long before you'll tracked my down and questioned me. I can say that I was not anywhere near the murders. I was in video conference during the time of two of the murders. The other times I was either with my father just here by myself. I don't have many friends," Erica ended in a bitter laugh.

"So who were you with?" asked Rossi as he took out a notepad out a coat pocket.

"With the Robert Neil," said Erica.

"Now Erica, do you know Mr. and Mrs. Bane?" asked Hotch.

"Yeah," said Erica. "Daddy told me that they were the ones who disfigured me."

"Disfigured you how..." JJ began to asked but lapsed off into silence as Erica reached up and removed the veil from off her entire face...her entire burned up face. Her face was scarred and in one spot one cloud clearly see the white of bone showing where skin nor muscle could cover up. It looked like someone had thrown acid in her face and it had eaten up part of her face before it could be removed.

"Mr. and Mrs. Bane did that!" exclaimed a shocked Reid.

"Third degree burns. I was immersed in a saline solution when I was a baby in the uterus. I got all theses burns and by the time my father found a safe placed for us to stay it was really to late for anything to be done. I went to a plastic face reconstruction doctor but I could never afford what he wanted from me. I came up with a better way. I just cover myself up like I were an Arabic woman. It works, most of the time," smiled Erica grimly.

"So.." Hotch began

"Did, Daddy tell you the truth?" asked Erica.

"What truth? asked Kate.

Erica leaned back into the chair that she was sitting in and began to speak. "Once upon a time there was a young teenage. She loved life and she loved hanging out with her Uncle when she was not hanging out with her boyfriend. One day however, her Uncle turned against her and rapped her. Devastated she turned to her mother who told her that not to tell anyone or she would disown her because no shame must come to the family name. A month later that girl found out she was pregnant with her Uncle's child. She was devastated but then she decided that she was not going to take out her hatred on the unborn child because of her Uncle had done to her. She told her boyfriend what had happened. He was very supportive. Together they put a nursery together and started to gather the paper work to get the girl emancipated. Then tragedy struck. A doctor injected a saline solution to poison the unborn baby after he had induced labor. But you see his calculations were off. The baby was born alive but since it was in so much pain and was already near death from the poisoning it was quite easy to overlook the fact the baby was alive and throw it into a trashcan. Afterwards when the baby's father found out about the attempted murder he came to claim the body. When the Doctor threw the 'dead' baby at him the young man knew that the child was alive. Having been trained as an EMT the young man saved his daughters life. The End," ended Erica.

"I thought that he slept with you mother," said Kate trying to diplomatic and failing.

"Well, some secrets are better left hidden," Erica softly replied.

"Did you ever want to kill Doctor Trent?" pressed on Hotch.

Erica paused glancing out of the window. "For many years, I wished that something would happen to Doctor Trent. I had so much anger against what that man had done to me. Then one day I met a young man," Erica smiled as he eyes took on a far-away look. "Jonathan Park. He was so amazing but one day he told me that I needed to let go of all that hatred that I harbored against Doctor Trent. It took me years but I finally was honestly able to forgive that man. Now whenever I think his name I am filled with deep sorrow for that man."

"Sorrow?" asked Kate clearly puzzled.

"I am sorry that he has hardened his heart so that he willfully murders innocent children for something that will never matter in eternity. I feel sorry that despite all the messages from God they all have been ignored and that he will spend the rest of his life in hell for murdering those children," added Erica softly.

"So what do you think?" asked Kate when the whole team piled once again into the car.

"It could be a ruse," suggested Morgan. "Supposedly convert to a religion for religious protection."

"She seem genuine," said JJ.

"Yes, well we need to keep a close eye on here," interrupted Hotch. "I have a feeling that somehow that she is related to this case."

The next morning dawn bright a clear. The team was back at the police station looking over the case files to figure out who could be committing these murders.

"Excuse me?" called out Maria she was looking rather frazzled.

"Maria," greeted Stilinski, "what an I do for you?"

"You can explain who's idea it was to send me a letter like this," snapped Maria as she pulled a crumpled letter out of her purse. "Because this," she slammed the letter onto Stilinski's desk, "is not funny!"

Stilinski, who haw slipped on a pair of gloves, picked up the letter and began reading the missive. "Dear Maria, On the behalf of the entire FBI I am warning you to stay away from Erica Anderson. If you should continue your harassment of her the FBI will have to take counter action. We hope that you politely accept this warning letter and stay away from Erica. We understand that you are sole guardian of a Annie Coal who is severely special needs. It wold be a shame is someone were to hurt her in her new foster family that she was placed in because you would not stop harassing Erica Park.

Sincerely, JJ."

"I never sent that letter!" JJ protested looking at Hotch.

"Really," scoffed Maria. "So you'll show up here and then all a sudden I find a letter like this taped to my front door?"

"Do you really know Erica?" asked Stilinski.

"No. I think I might have run into her at the farmer's market but I am not really sure about that," responded Maria. "Listen I don't care what is going on, but I don't need my family targeted by some mentally ill individual. I have enough on my plate."

"You should have a lot of experience with mentally ill individuals," said a near by deputy. He snickered as he added, "Only someone as mentally ill as you could live with a sister..."

"Be quiet," ordered Stilinski in a freezing tone, "or I will put you on suspension for a month." He paused and said, "My - um - I will look into this letter. Thank-you for bringing this to my attention."

"I appreciate it," said Maria as she walked back out of the police station.

Stilinski walked over to a hook and grabbed his coat. "You guys coming?" he called over his shoulder as he walked away. "I'm not used to having to issue invitations."

"Where are you going?" demanded Hotch.

"To see Erica," shot back Stilinski.

"You can't just go in there with guns blazing," interrupted JJ. "Erica is flighty. We don't need to be intimidating her..."

Stilinski whirled around and said, "She is hiding something and I am tired to dancing around in circles around her. People are dying and all the paths seem to lead right back to her. I am going to get answers."

"I am just wondering if you are being objective here?" asked a concerned Morgan.

"I am as disinterested in this case as the rest of you are," snapped Stilinski.

"I wouldn't say so," muttered Reid under his breath.

"Are you come or not? growled Stilinski as he turned on the car engine and shut the SUV's door.

The team looked at each other and then followed Hotch as he climbed into the SUV.

In less then three minuets, Stilinski was arriving a Rose's Inn.

"Sheriff," greeted an older woman, "is there something..." her voice ended in a squeak as she glanced at the Sheriff face. "Right," she added, "well I'll just be in the kitchen if you need anything."

"Erica," snapped Stilinski as he strode into the room that she was staying in as soon as she had opened the door.

"Yes," said Erica sounding half-awake and half-asleep.

"Do you have a stalker?" demanded Stilinski.

"Stalker? No? I mean not that I have noticed, "she amended.

"Do you know a Maria Coal?" asked Stilinski.

"Yes," replied Erica. "She and I meet at the local farmer's market. But she seemed like she was in a hurry so I didn't really get much of a chance to speak with her. I just wanted to know if she thought that the price of green peppers was worth it. You really think that I have a stalker?"

"It is a lead that we are chasing down," said Stilinski gruffly.

"Well, that might explain why my last friend, who invited me to her wedding suddenly told me that she didn't ever want to see me. I mean I have never been able to get close to anyone but I always assumed that that was because of my looks," Erica added softly.

"I see," nodded Stilinski. "Have you ever save a person's life?"

"What! No way," said Erica. "I'm just an ordinary person. Nope, I have never saver a persons life."

"You sure about that," pressured Stilinski. "Think really hard about that."

"Well there was this time that I his a woman on her back because she was choking on a candy bar back when I was attending college but its not like I gave her CPR or something like that.

"Right," said Stilinski. "You wouldn't happen to remember who she was?"

"Amelia Porter," said Erica with a seconds hesitation. "Now looking back she was sorta creepy. I mean she told me that if I ever wanted a true loving relationship to call her."

"That makes sense," said Reid.

"What is going on," demanded Erica.

"When you save Amelia's life she fell in love with you and over the years have tried to isolate you from friends and family as much as she could. But you never called her, so she tried to impress you by killed anyone one medically connected to the abortion field..." continued Reid brightly.

"Like a cat that brings dead mice or a dog that brings dead squirrels to its owner," Stilinski interrupted dryly.

"So, how do we stop her?" asked Erica. "I don't want any more people dying on my behalf."

"Well," said smirked Stilinski, "we set a trap."

Twenty minutes later a young woman was sitting in Erica's room talking with her.

"I am so glad that you called me," said Amelia.

"Well," I heard about Doctor Trent's death and I know that it have to be you," responded Erica smiling.

"It was. I killed some other doctors too. It was really easy. They all were such cowards. That one doctor he cried the entire time that the poison worked at killing him," bragged Amelia.

"Right," said Eric sounding like she was upset.

"I did good, right?" asked Amelia.

"Well," corrected Erica.

"What?" asked Amelia.

"You did well. You did not do good," she amended. "I need to use the bathroom," she said as she stood up.

"Police," called out someone. "Amelia Porter, you are under arrest. Anything you say can and will be ..."

* * *

Part II: On the plane

(The team in on the plane heading back after all this happened.)

"So," said Kate trying to break the gloomy silence that seemed to fall on the group. "Have you all head about that new 'I'm a Survivor' video that Maria's advocate group posted?"

"No," said JJ. "What video?"

"Here," said Kate as she pulled the video up on her I-Pad.

* * *

Part III: Video Starts

A young girl sits on a stool and looks at the camera. "My name is Anna Longstone," she says.

A young man sits on a stool and looks at the camera. "My name is Liam Milton," he says

A young girl in a wheelchair stares at the camera as she signs something out. "My name is Lily Turtle," translates an older woman next to the girl.

"I was six weeks old...," continues Anna.

"Three months old...," adds Liam.

"Five weeks old...," signs Lily.

"...when the plot to murder me started," says Anna.

"...when my murder was planned," adds Liam.

"...when my termination date was set," signs Lily.

"But my Grandmother...," Anna adds somberly.

"my Uncle...," says Liam.

"Maria Turtle...," adds Lily.

"...saved me by stopping this plan," continues Anna.

"...interfered with my murderers' plans," smiles Liam.

"...negotiated with my murderers' to let me go," signs Lily.

"My mane is Anna Longstone..." Anna pauses after a moments thought.

"My name is Liam Milton..." smiles Liam.

"My name is Lily Turtle," Lily smiles as best as she can as she signs out the words slowly.

"...and I am an abortion survivor," finishes Anna.

"...and I am an abortion survivor," laughs Liam with a joyous smile on his face.

"...and I am an abortion survivor," finished Lily.

And woman's voice comes on and says "Every hour in America one hundred and thirty seven lives are callously ended. What are you doing to stop this holocaust?"

~~~End of video clip~~~

* * *

Part IV: Team Discussion

"Wow," said JJ that was rather dogmatic. "I mean it really didn't cover the whole story."

"I agree," poked in Reid. "If I may speak of this topic," he added with a blush.

"Why are you so hesitant?" asked JJ.

"I - I well - I am not a woman," began Reid.

"Obviously," laughed out JJ.

Kate let out a snort in an effort to stop a laugh from coming out.

Morgan pulled off his headphones after seeing Hotch lower the file that he was studying and Rossi place his laptop lid down.

"Well, since I am a man that means that I don't really understand the in's and outs of having babies and giving birth. Anyway I really think that while that video was great it did not cover all the aspects that abortion carries," continued Reid.

"Such as?" promoted Kate.

"Well the main question that is at stake is: 'Are the unborn fetuses really unborn humans'?" began Reid.

"I thought that a baby was declared a legally alive only after it took its first breathe," said Rossi sitting up straighter.

"They are. Therefore legally they are not recognized as being alive even though they can kick at around sixteen to twenty weeks and can even feel pain at around the weeks of twenty-eight to thirty-five weeks."

Reid moved around and continued. "Think of it this way. A baby's heart can start beating at around the eighteenth day of pregnancy. However the mother generally will not realize that she is pregnant until around the twentieth week."

"So you think that abortions should only be granted to babies under eighteen days?" asked JJ.

"I am just wondering this question: How can a fetus be alive while not receiving air in someway or another?"

"I never thought of that," said Kate.

"So are you an pro-life advocate?" asked JJ.

"I am," nodded Reid. "I knew this Asian-American girl when I was taking a college class at Cal-tech. I remember because she took a strong pro-life stance in class and the teacher really belittled her for her beliefs. The teacher told her to stop being dogmatic. Anyway, after class one day, I stopped and talked to her about her views..."

* * *

Part V: Reid's Flashback

"Carrie," called out Reid.

"Yes," said Carrie shifting her book bag on her shoulder.

"What you said back there..."

"I make no apologies. It is me belief and you can't change it," interrupted Carrie.

"No, I just wanted to know why you hold these views. I mean forgetting the whole religious aspect of it all."

"I was a prime candidate of abortion," said Carrie as she walked over to a nearby bench. "I was born in China. As you know China embraces an act called the One Child Policy. That is only one child is granted to each family if and only if they have birth certificate saying that they can legally have a child."

"But what about the children that are accidentally born. Despite great care not to get pregnant it can happen."

"It can and does. If a woman gets pregnant then she is cornered though any means necessary to take care to the problem. You know I think that you should read this book," said Carrie as she quickly wrote out the book's title on a piece of paper. "I think this book will answer all the questions that you have."

~~~End of flashback~~~

* * *

Part VI: Team Discussion

"What book was it?" asked Kate.

"A Mother's Ordeal: One Woman's Fight Against China's One-Child Policy," said Reid.

"Was it good?" asked JJ.

"It was very sad. The book really haunted me for days after I had read it," sighed Reid. "For example the author writes on pages 254 to 259 that," continued Reid.

* * *

Part VII: Book Quote (pp. 254 to 259 &amp; rata2's formatting not original author's formatting included)

"...Under clinic rules such abortions, performed on women five or more months pregnant...Doctor Wan, whom I assisted on several occasions, used the expulsion method...An expandable rubber bulb was introduced into the uterus and then filled with sterilized water. The extra pressure on the uterus usually caused contractions to begin within an hour or two, resulting in the expulsion [Birth] of the baby in a short time later...

The drawback of this approach...was that these babies were usually born alive...EVEN THOSE OF ONLY THIRTY WEEKS OF GESTATIONAL AGE OFTEN LIVED FOR SEVERAL HOURS [emphasis not added by book's author] after being discarded in a waste receptacle in the operating room. Older babies lived longer. It was upsetting for all of us to see a four- or five-pound baby boy or girl thrown into a trashcan still alive, and to hear the muffled sounds of his or her crying for the rest of the day.

To avoid this... -most doctors terminated late-term pregnancies by mean of a Chinese herbal medicine...This herbal drug was injected directly into the amniotic fluid by means of a hypodermic with a long needle. When the baby swallowed the fluid, as late-term babies do, it poisoned itself. This 'poison shot' also induced premature labor, causing the fetus to be stillborn. Nevertheless, it was not without its drawbacks...Babies who had drunk too little of the amniotic fluid for the drug to be fatal were also occasionally born alive, and we had to endure the sound of their crying for as long as it took them to die.

Not Doctor Yin. His preferred 'techniques were attended by no such embarrassing lapses. First he would induce premature labor. Then, after the cervix had dilated and the crown of the baby's head was exposed, he would inject pure formaldehyde into the fetal brain through the fontanel or soft spot. The baby would be born dead. On occasions when the cervix refused to dilate fully, he would reach in with forceps and crush the baby's skull...

Even this was considered humane by nursing supervisor, who spoke of rural clinics where babies were thrown into boiling water and scaled to death or placed in airtight jars and smothered...

Like the army doctor who had likened sterilizing village woman to spaying pigs...'What are these peasants but swine!' he (Doctor Yin) would rant as he worked his forceps. 'They live in their squalid villages...Their only instinct is to multiply...What child would choose to be born in the midst of squalor and misery? I tell you Nurse Yang, we are doing this baby a favor! It is better to end its life right now, before it has a chance to experience hunger and pain. Poor wretch...

Doctor Yin took one look under the examining sheet and cursed. 'His mother's ... this sow's baby is already crowning.' He motioned to old Doctor Wan, who had prepared the hypodermic. 'Hurry up. Give the injection. The woman screamed as Doctor Wan approached, and the baby's head literally popped out of her body. The baby's arms, trunk, and legs had followed its head in quick succession. He - it was a sturdy little boy - filled his lungs for the first time and echoes his mother's cry...

The sight and sound stopped the older doctor...'There is no way I can do this,' [said Doctor Wan]...

'If you won't do it, I will!' Doctor Yin yelled at him. He snatched up the hypodermic and approached the table. He looked down at the red, naked, and crying baby with an expression of disgust. He gripped its head with one hand, and with the other plunged the needle into its skull. 'I tell you we are doing this baby a favor,,' he ranted as he did so...

I waited for the convulsions to begin. Soon, I knew, the infant's body would jerk and thrash it its death throes...But nothing happened. If anything the little boy screamed all the more vigorously...No one moved for a long time...

Finally, from the corner of the room, Doctor Wan whispered: 'The little soul is cursing us.'...'He IS cursing us,' Doctor Wan insisted. His voice was louder now and edged with panic. 'The little soul won't leave his body. He won't leave until he has cursed us all the way to hell.'...

I was left alone with the mother and child...I frantically set to work caring for the exhausted mother...But there was nothing I could do for the baby...The little boy took half an hour to die.."

* * *

Part VIII: Team Discussion

"I'm going to be sick," said JJ as she got up and raced for the bathroom.

"That... that is so awful," whispered Kate.

"It's the whole ugly truth about abortion," said Reid.

"But what about babies conceived through a rape situation?" asked Rossi.

"Then adopt the child out. I am sure that there are plenty of willing families out there. Or better yet kill the rapist. Don't kill the innocent child that had nothing to do with that awful circumstance." said Reid.

"What about a situation where a mother's life is at stake?" inquired Kate.

"Then I wouldn't condemn her for doing what she thought was best. However, I would wonder, would that mother risk her life to save a strangers?" asked Reid.

"What do you mean?" asked Morgan.

"Well, I am just wondering, say woman A is going at a grocery shop. She saw a little child that is going to get himself killed and so she saves him at the expense of her own life. The world would applaud her sacrifice as a noble one because she died for stranger. Now take a look at woman B. She is having a risky pregnancy that could well result in her death. The worldly advise is to save her life by aborting her baby," responded Reid. "If she does not do so she is regarded as being highly foolish."

"So what you are saying is that it is better to sacrifice you life for a stranger's than it is for your unborn child," summarized Hotch slowly.

"What about if the it was a child that was raped at a very young age?" inquired JJ.

"That is interesting," said Reid. "I was reading the other night about a girl that was being molested by her father and she was pregnant but she didn't know that she was. Anyway, this ten year old girl was with a group of other children out on a school day trip and she went into labor."

"What happened?" asked Kate.

"She gave birth and the father was arrested. I personally believe that if he had strong laws against sexual crimes that people would stop to think about what they are doing before they committed such acts. I mean it criminal knew that the worse thing that would happen if he raped a young girl was that he got a thirty day prison sentence then he might not have any real reason not to commit the crime. Now if like, say the punishment was a public hanging or something like that it might make the criminal re-think is decision to commit that said crime," said Reid. "Having said all this I can understand why people need to have abortions. Babies are nothing but burdens from the moment they are born to the moment that they die. They have no respect for their parents needs of sleep or money or social status. They can't help out around the house. In fact the can in some cases cause a mother to lose all mental reasoning. Then are parasites. They constantly take but never give in return."

"I thought that you were pro-life," said Hotch.

"I am. I am just saying that pro-life advocates need to understand why people murder their own children. Besides in death children are more valuable. Look at stem cell re-search and I red of a case where a man took his aborted daughter's kidneys to replace is broken down kidney. I mean the usages for dead babies is great. Isn't it like the old saying say, 'You can't make omelets without breaking some shells?"

"What?" asked Rossi surprised.

"Well, this is dying because of his bad kidney. So what he does is he and he wife have sexual intercourse. They wait until the baby's kidneys are just at he right stage and then they abort their child. And eureka the Dad has a new kidney they couple are still childless," said Reid.

"That is just sick," said Morgan.

"Basis of life according to some philosophers," grinned Reid. "The end justifies the means and therefore one may do anything needed to survive even if you have to murder you unborn children. Even in the wild animals do that. In that respect I really don't think that mankind is any different from the animal kingdom maybe even lower in some cases as far as parental love is concerned."

* * *

Part IX

**[Author's Notes: I DO NOT APOLOGIZE FOR THIS STORY. Second of all not copyright infringement was intended. The large section about China's one-child policy was copied from "A Mother's Ordeal." I did not write or own the book. I am not making any money off of this story nor do I ever intend to. Please read: "A Mother's Ordeal" by Steven W. Mosher. **

**Thanks to all the reviewers that gave me inspiration for this story. Including Guest who wrote**: "_There are so many places that you could take this story wise. I have an idea. You may use it if you like (or anyone can if they so wish). Here is the idea: A teen girl gets pregnant and wants to keep her baby, but her parents want her to get an abortion. She is very against it. The parents drug her to knock her unconscious and they find a shady doctor who will perform the abortion under those circumstances. The girl is distraught and depressed upon learning they killed her baby. She ends up in a mental institution due to it, but is released at an adult age. Still harboring anger over the situation, she finds her parents and demands the doctor's name and address of his clinic. Once they give it to her, they become the first victims. She finds the clinic and kills a doctor and a parent or two there who are about to do they same thing to another unconscious teen against teens wishes. She then goes on to hunt down other shady doctors, parents who do this. There is the idea. Whomever wants to use it, feel free_." **and** **96 Hubbles who wrote**: "_I think if you want to say this, then go for it! But trying doing it as part of a story. Maybe a serial killer is targeting abortion clinic protesters, or someone is murdering women who've had abortions and his/her mindset is crucial to the profile and tracking them down, or someone is framing someone else based on their views, or even something small - like a suspect was at a protest and that gives them an alibi (or doesn't, if their actual views conflict with the protest they claimed they were at). Anyway, there's probably dozens of ideas you could work with that would present your ideas much more thoroughly than simply using the Criminal Minds characters as voices in your own little PSA."**]**_


End file.
